Pink
by bnpwrites
Summary: A pretty pink outfit helps turn two old friends into something more. Fluffy and dirty. M for a reason.


**A/N:** Quick Backstory: one day BNP (that's me) was having a bad self esteem day. To cheer me up a good friend made a naughty little comment. Not only did the comment help turn my day around it also turned into this fluffy, dirty little one shot.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Pink**

Some girl clothes are meant to be sexy. Silky scraps of nothing laced with ribbon covering soft girly spaces. Thin nighties that swish around the thighs. Boned corsets that heave the tits up like dinner on a platter. But… a Henley? I never would have thought. Hell, I only know what they're called because _I_ wear them. But the second I see her I feel my dick twitch in my pants.

"Hi," Bella says, smiling sweetly when she opens the door.

The shirt is pink. And beyond that there's tiny pink plaid shorts that show off soft looking thighs. Pink striped knee socks. So much pink. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. She looks comfortable and warm and so ready to be whisked off to bed. But I don't whisk. I smile and hold up what I've brought her.

"Beer," I say.

"Ohh!" she exclaims, bouncing happily as she takes the package from my hands. The bouncing lets me know she's not wearing a bra. Nothing under pink cotton but girl skin. "And it matches my shirt!"

I chuckle as I follow her in. I knew she'd like that. She's about eighty percent sparkle fairy princess. Loves all things pink and girly. She heads directly to the kitchen and I watch legs and pert ass stretching up to grab glasses from the cabinet. She sets them down then turns back to me.

"Which one?" she asks holding one of each flavor.

I shrug. We could be drinking yak piss for all I care as long as were drinking it together. And she doesn't put on a bra.

"You pick, I brought them for you," I say.

"Mmm," she hums thoughtfully, looking at the labels. The tip of her tongue creeps out to wet her lips. I want it in my mouth. I want it sliding down my dick. I swallow hard and will that thought away. "Pretzel, Raspberry & Chocolate."

I nod. Sounds delicious.

"Not sure how it'll go with the chicken though," she says with a laugh nodding toward the oven.

I laugh. I've been so caught up ogling her I damn near forgot what I'm really here for. Dinner and a movie with my _friend_. I crack the oven open to take a peek in. Potatoes and chicken and green beans. There's so much to be said for a woman who can cook and _will_ cook.

"Damn, girl, that looks good as fuck," I tell her.

She grins.

"It will be," she assures handing me a glass. "Cheers."

Delicious beer, better food, and a lot of talking. There was supposed to be movie watching but as always we found it was hard to not talk. It's always been that way between us. Easy. Before I know it our plates are empty and the first couple of pints are gone.

"Should we try the Bacon Maple?" she asks gathering up plates.

I take mine out of her hand and follow her to the kitchen again. The booze makes it even harder to keep my eyes off her ass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I reply with a smart ass grin.

"Yep," she replies easily taking my plate and dumping it in the sink.

"Planning on taking advantage of me?" I ask.

"Yep," she says smiling back at me.

I gesture to the fridge agreeably. She's joking, I know. At least I'm pretty sure.

Moments later we're back on the couch with our drinks. This one is even better than the first one. Or maybe it's just because I'm getting buzzed.

"Edward, it's a damn shame I'd have to get you drunk and take advantage of you," she says conversationally. The movie credits have rolled and she's decided she wants to listen to music now.

Beer has never made me hallucinate before but maybe this shit is special. I can't have heard what I think I heard.

"Things are more fun if you have to work for them, right?" I joke. She can't possibly be for real. I haven't slipped into some alternate reality where my oldest friend would let me under her clothes.

"How hard do I have to work?" she replies. She's smiling but I swear her eyes look serious.

I take another drink of my beer. On one hand I could play this off. Make it a joke. Tell her she'd only have to tie me up or some other nonsense. Or I could go for broke. I take yet another drink as I ponder. The beer demands I go for broke.

"Sweetheart, all you have to do is say the word," I tell her.

Now she's quiet. She's thinking. I panic for a second. Was she joking? Did I say the wrong thing? Then she puts her glass on the table. And she takes mine out of my hand and puts it next to hers. She leans up on her knees and reaches for me, pulling me to her so gently by the front of my shirt.

My mom always had those trashy romance novels lying around the bathroom when I was a kid and even though I knew they were garbage when I was just sitting there with time on my hands I took the occasional peek. Those books were always full of kisses that "sent shockwaves" or "felt like electricity". After a damn good amount of kissing I was pretty sure those books were full of shit. Kissing was just kissing. A means to an end. At least that was my theory right up until the minute her mouth hit mine.

I think she's on the same 'going for broke' wavelength as me because this isn't some sweet, tentative peck. It's full of heat. Her lips press hard and when she finds me receptive she slips her tongue between mine. And then I feel the lightening. I feel the shockwaves. I feel my dick stand at immediate attention. And I kiss back as soon as I stop being shocked. I pull her over into my lap so that she's straddling me and I know she can feel just how much I like what's going on. It's when I find myself tilting my hips up to grind against her I remember just who this is on my lap and all the possible repercussions of my actions start to flood my brain. Bella Swan. Best friend. Favorite person. Sounding board. Pending sex. Sex fucks everything up. I pull away breathless.

"Wait, what –" I start.

She cuts me off with a shake of her head.

"Don't. Just be here now," she tells me.

I know she knows what's going on in my head. She always does.

"You sure?" I ask. I need to double check. I can't risk everything for a one night romp. But if she's sure we can make this work than I'm _all fucking for it_.

She nods and leans in again. This time I take the lead. I take my time tasting her and sliding my tongue over her lips, teasing and tugging. My hands are restless. Gripping hips, grazing over thighs, and sliding just under her shirt to touch warm, soft skin. I'm still kind of hesitant, however; the minx on top of me isn't. At all. She all hip rolling and grinding and pulling my hair. And I love every single touch. Soon she sits back on my knees and grins at me. Without a word she tugs her shirt up and tosses it to the floor. I hear myself groan when I'm faced with a perfect set of tits. Not too small not too big. I can't even form full thoughts. My hands go to them immediately. Cupping and testing the supple weight. That earns me a breathy girl sigh and I watch as her nipples harden. I didn't think my dick could get any harder but it does.

"Jesus," I breathe.

Her head is tilted back with closed eyes enjoying my touch but I see her smile. Vain little creature is loving the effect she's having on me. I lean my head forward and capture one of those hard peaks with my mouth. That gets me a gaspy groan and it's my turn to smile against her skin. I take my time kissing and sucking sweet breasts, softly scraping skin along her collar bones and neck, pulling fingers down her back. Her whimpers and moans let me know I'm on the right track. Honestly, I can't decide if I want to just do this all night or move the proceedings along. The thought of her spread out in front of me on her bed moves me in the direction of the latter option.

"Can we?" I gesture toward the hallway. I'm rewarded with another grin before she hops up and grabs my hand.

Her excitement makes me laugh and my laugh makes her giggle. By the time we reach her room we're giggling and fondling with teasing touches like teenagers. I grab her around the waist and toss her on the bed and dive after. More giggling kisses follow but then she stops. Her hands come to either side of my face and she stills my head. She has something important to say.

"I've wanted this for forever," she tells me. Her eyes say a lot about how much her statement means. Things that we'll probably talk about tomorrow. And then she smirks. "You can be smug about that if you want."

I give her a cocky grin.

"I'll be smug when your hair is fucked up and you can't find these socks," I tell her.

She grins back and long legs wrap around my waist.

"I wanna leave my socks on," she says.

"That's fucking hot," I reply and get back to the kissing I was digging so much.

Laughing and playfulness ease into groans and intensity far more quickly than I expected. I don't know if it's the curiosity that's been building for years or just the chemistry between the two of us but I can't fight it.

"Too much clothes," she mutters in my ear and tugs at the hem of my shirt.

I'm happy to oblige and I sit up to pull it off. I get a thrill when I see her eyes action packed with lust when she takes in my skin, all inked up.

"Holy fuck, you're hot," she says lifting hands to run fingers over my abs and chest. The soft touch sends chills down my spine.

I pull away enough so that I can get her out of her remaining clothes; when she gives me a questioning look I throw her words back at her.

"Too much clothes," I explain dragging shorts down her legs. Sitting back on my heels I admire curvy hips and more matching pink lace covering skin that I can't wait to touch. I have to adjust my painfully hard dick.

"So fucking hot," she mutters.

My eyes slide back up to hers and I see she's loving her view as much as I'm loving mine. That spurs me into action. I'm back to my mouth on her skin. Kissing and nibbling over chest and toned stomach. Over hip bones and breathing warm breath over that scrap of lace. Her whimpers ring in my ears and I feel the bed sheets moving as she curls fists into them. Her hips are straining off the bed, her body begging me to stop teasing and put my mouth where I know she wants it. I see no reason not to oblige. It only takes a second to tear those tiny underwear down and fest my eyes on gorgeous pink pussy.

When my mouth hits her bare skin her hips jerk so hard she almost busts my lip. I grab both hips and steady them to avoid injury. Then I get to work in earnest. Inhaling delicious girl scent, swirling my tongue, flicking her clit. Listening to the curses and whimpers tell me exactly what she likes. It's not long before the pitch of her noises rise to a squeal and thighs clamp around my head. I can't help but laugh when she plants the heel of her hand in the middle of my forehead and pushes me away from the too sensitive area.

"My God," she huffs, panting hard. I take a minute to take in the sight in front of me. Flushed skin, messy hair, and stripy knee socks. Who says that shit only happens in porn?

I stand quickly and relieve myself of the rest of my clothes.

"Nightstand," she says.

I grin and reach over to find a condom waiting for me. In a sealed box.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she says with a grin.

I don't hesitate to roll one on and position myself back between her thighs.

"Ready?" I murmur.

"Please," she whispers.

I oblige her with one strong stroke. I'm rewarded with tight, hot wetness gripping my dick. I groan and drop my head to her shoulder. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't the feel of a dripping wet vice grip around my cock.

"You feel so fucking good," I whisper.

Her reply is a chorus of more and please. We find a steady pace of strokes that work for both of us and it doesn't take long before I'm getting close. As much as I want to finish I don't want it to end even more. I roll on my back taking her with me. I couldn't be more happy with my choice of position when I see her immediately adjust and start to slide up and down. Her hands start flat on my chest but soon move to the head board for leverage. I let her take what she wants from me and try not to think about how fucking amazing it feels. When I get too close I grasp her hips and make the strokes slow to grinding. She only lets that go for a minute and then she pries my hands off and pins them to the pillow by my head. I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm not going to last much longer, impatient girl," I tell her.

She grins at me.

"Come for me,"she tells me.

Moments later that's just what I do. We lay there for a bit, skin to skin. When I pull away I miss her warmth immediately. I clean up quickly and head back. She's sitting with her back against the head board. She hasn't bother to get dressed. I grin as I lay down next to her. Her smile mirrors mine and I think the round two I'm thinking about has probably crossed her mind as well. I'm just laying there looking at her, grinning like a fool when she reaches over and softly strokes my cheek.

"Thanks for the beer," she says.

 **ANII:** That socks comment. Just perfect for a story. Also, the beer is real. It's called Rogue and it comes in pretty pink bottles and theres a ton of AWESOME flavors.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
